


Open Mic

by KorrasamiTrouble



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, That could turn into a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrasamiTrouble/pseuds/KorrasamiTrouble
Summary: Korra helps Asami express herself through song.





	Open Mic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/gifts).



> Authors Note: This story is for an amazing writer and friend of many, Shannon (threehoursfromtroy/writerleft) during her time of recovery. I told Pauline (thewillowtree3) when she spoke to me about this; that I didn't know you very well but when we did speak you were very kind. Kindness in itself goes a long way. It influences positivity even when people are at there lowest. I am currently at the lowest point in my life but reading about your journey. What you've accomplished. What you are to others it is inspiring. So thank you for the inspiration and I wish you a speedy recovery.

 

"Thank you for coming with me. Bolin had to work and these two are a handful," Opal said while holding her daughters hands up in the air.

Asami smiled and held her god's sons hands up in the same way. "Its my pleasure," she said getting a giggle out of the little guy. "I needed to get out of the house anyway..." she uttered under her breath.

Opal heard her comment and felt bad for bothering her during such a sensitive time. "How long has it been?"

Asami didn't really want to talk about it but gave in due to the overwhelming thoughts that began to flood her mind. "A week."

"I'm sorry," Opal said lowering Sulin's hands back down to her sides.

"Yeah..." Asami said lowering San's hands as well.

The instructor stop the exercises to give the little kiddies and their parents a break. "Now the moment we've all been waiting for... music time!" he said opening the door.

A woman walked in with a guitar in hand. She grabbed a near by chair and placed it in front of the class. "Hello everyone," she said taking a seat in front of them. "My name is Korra and before I start I'm going to need a little help from you all," she said looking around the room at each parent with their child. "So! Can I get a favorite animal?"

"Kitty!"

"Fish!"

"Dog!"

"I heard Dog! Can I get a favorite place? A favorite place that doggie might be?" Korra asked while tuning up her guitar.

"Outside!"

"Zoo!"

"Park!"

"A dog park good. Now can I hear a favorite thing?" Korra asked hearing many suggestions at once.

Opal held Sulin's hands up. "Frisbee! A frisbee!"

A guy near by held his kid on his shoulders to be seen better. "A bone!"

Among all the excitement, Asami glanced around the room before sharing her own suggestion. "What about a ball?"

Korra looked across the room and spotted her by the cubbies. "Ball it is," she said starting to play her guitar. " _Well! We got a person, a place and a cool thing! So there's only one thing left to do and that is to sing!_ " she sung while playing the same thing she did every time she came to the mommy and me classes.

The children in the room started to jump up and down from the excitement. They were always hyper whenever she performed her songs. It brought a smile to her face. " _Doggie in the park! Why don't you give me a big bark!_ " Korra sung while hearing the kids making a barking sound.

Asami watched as all their little faces began to light up. As down as she was feeling, she began to perk up when her god son San began to bounce in her arms to the song that was being played before them.

Korra was getting more into the song thanks to the crowd's participation. It always made for a good performance. " _Found your ball under the tree. The spot you marked your territory. I'd like to tell you all a story. About the coolest, droolest, never foolish doggie in the park! Won't don't you give me a big bark!_ " she said hearing little barking sounds. " _Doggie in the park! Why don't you bark for me!_ " she sang ending it there. "Thank you!"

After class, Opal was getting the kids situated in the car when San began to cry for his toy. "You want Mr. Mole?" she said looking around for it. She looked between their two car seats and underneath them. "I don't see him anywhere."

"It might be upstairs," Asami said fixing the diaper bag's strap. She placed it down in the passenger seat. "I'll go check and see if its there," she said closing the side door and heading back inside.

"Thank you! You're a lifesaver!" Opal shouted from the driver's seat.

* * *

Asami jogged up the stairs and back toward the mommy and me class. As soon as she reached the door way, she bumped into someone coming out. "I am so sorry," she said holding her hands up.

Korra stumbled back into the door frame. "No I'm sorry," she said taking the blame herself. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Asami said brushing the incident off. Realizing who she was talking too, Asami smiled. "Your performance was amazing by the way," she said gesturing into the room.

Korra looked behind her for a split second and back at her. "Thanks," she said taking the compliment. "Did you need too a.." she said pointing behind her.

Asami took a few to respond forgetting the reason she came up here. "Oh yeah," she said walking passed her and into the room. She saw San's toy by the cubbies and picked it up. She brushed off strains of lint that was on his fur.

Korra watched her from the door way. "You forgot your son's toy?" she asked curiously to spark up a conversation.

Asami's eyes darted her way in surprise. "No..." she said shaking her head.

Korra began to walk up to where she stood. "You and your wife make a lovely couple," she said remembering her leaving with a woman.

"Oh no," Asami said waving it off. "We aren't together. That's just my friend," she started to explain. "Yeah she has a husband and everything. And I have..." she said losing her train of thought. "I have me," she said hearing how sad that actually sounded out loud.

Korra watched how flustered she was getting and smiled to herself. "You know being single can be empowering," she said knowing from experience.

Asami wasn't so sure about that. She had been with her boyfriend for the past two years only to be dumped a week ago. It was all new to her and very hard to deal with. "I hope so."

Korra was about to ask her something else until she heard a weird ringer tone blaring through the room.

Asami looked at her phone and saw it was Opal. "I gotta go," she said holding it up. She started to walk away and stopped to say, "again, amazing performance," before leaving the room.

"Thanks," Korra said with a small wave as she left the room.

Asami went home and started to binge watch Bridget Jones for the 1,000th time that week. She was barely paying attention to it since she was on her phone scrolling through old pictures of her and her ex boyfriend. Her reminiscing was interrupted when she got a call from her friend. "Hey Fae," she said once she answered.

"Hey Sami. How you holding up?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm doing fine," she replied as her kneecap was pressing against the remote. The volume began to turn up louder. "Uh oh," she said trying to turn it down.

Fae could hear the noise in the back ground. "Is that Bridget Jones?"

Asami grabbed the remote before it fell off the couch. "Nope," she said muting it. "Its the news."

Fae knew that was a lie but let it slide. "Opal told me what happen and we both agreed you need to get out tonight."

"I'd prefer to stay inside and hide forever if possible," Asami said knowing it was less likely to occur with them on her back.

"We will kidnap you if we have too," Fae warned.

Asami sighed in defeat. "Fine I'll go."

Fae smiled at her compliance. "Be ready by seven," she said before hanging up the phone.

xxxxxxxxxx

Opal and Fae showed up at Asami's door around seven. Knocking, they wait only to see Asami opening the door wearing her pink unicorn pajamas, her hair tousled with a tub of ice cream in hand. "Hey guys," she greeting licking the spoon clean.

They both looked at each other then at Asami holding up a make up kit. They came prepared of the possible train wreck they would stumble upon. After 45 minutes, they were all ready to head out.

* * *

Asami was still feeling sad while walking down the street with her two best friends. She just wanted to be home snuggled up in her warm blankets watching the classical movie channel.

Opal got a text on her phone and stopped walking. "I gotta go back home. Bo's having a crisis with the kids."

"That's the fourth one tonight," Fae said with an arched brow.

"Its a code brown. I gotta go before shit gets in my carpets," Opal said giving both of them a quick hug before calling a cab.

Fae figured Opal wouldn't be with them all night but they were just getting started. "And then there were two," she said holding up a peace sign.

Asami thought this was the perfect time to leave as well. "Should we call it a night then?" she asked innocently.

Fae gave her a look of disbelief. "No. We are right down the street from the Green Light Pub," she said placing her hands on her friends shoulders. "We're going to go in and have a good time."

"I really don't want-" Asami said as Fae cut her off.

"They even have open mic night there," she mention thinking it would change her mind. Fae let her go and continued to walk with her in that direction. "Its always fun to see people up on stage and sometimes they actually have good performances. You'll love it," she said giving her a nudge with her shoulder.

Asami could go for a decent distraction other than her TV. "Alright lets go," she said ready to get a drink.

* * *

Both walk inside and got a table. Fae offered to get the first around of drinks and to wait here for her. Asami takes a seat watching as a man got up on stage.

The owner of the bar grabbed the mic from its stand and turned it on. "Its another Friday night and the mood is right to start off this open mic!" he said looking around the room.

As he went down the list of performers, Asami was on her phone going through old text messages.

Fae placed the drinks down on their table and snagged her phone from her grasp. "Tonight's not about him. Its about you and having fun so please," she said sitting her phone on the table. "Try too," she said taking a seat beside her.

Asami took her phone back and placed it in her pocket. "Fine I will," she said listening to the comic who was up on stage. He was horrible, as was the next act after him. A guy who thought using a hair spray bottle with lighter was doing magic til his sleeve caught fire. "How much more of this?"

"Its just getting good," Fae said recording it.

After a few terrible Haikus, Asami was ready to take a hike. "I wanna go..."

Fae didn't quite hear her over the commotion. "You wanna nother drink?" she said holding up her empty cup. "I got you," she said giving her thumbs up and heading for the bar.

"That's not what I said!" Asami shouted. "Oh forget it," she said before sinking into her seat. She was about to take out her phone and call a lyft til the next performer came up on the stage.

Korra walked up on to the stage with her guitar in hand. She grabbed the mic and adjusted the stand to an appropriate level. "I have a song that I'd like to share with you all tonight," she said before taking a seat on the stool. She placed her guitar strap over her and held her instrument close to her. "Here goes.." she said before starting to sing. " _Baby there's nothing left to fix. I think its time we called it quits. You sanctimonious piece of shit. I swear that I am over it. I'm over it. I'm over it. I swear that I am over it. I'm over it. I'm over it. I swear that I am over it,_ " she sung with her eyes closed.

Asami watched almost entranced at the words that were flowing through her ears as she sang. It was breath taking to say the least. Every word cut down like a knife giving her a different perspective on her former relationship. Maybe it was for the best that they broke up.

Korra finished her song and got up from the stool. "Thank you," she said walking off the stage.

Asami got up from her seat and over to where she stood. She watched as she was placing her guitar in its case. "Hey!" she said aloud.

Korra turned around when she heard her voice. "Oh hey. Mole Patrol!" she said recognizing her from this morning.

Asami looked at her confused. "What?"

Korra chuckled at her and shook her head. "Word association. I didn't get your name earlier... and the toy you had was a mole so.." she said trying to explain.

Asami smiled to herself thinking on their encounter earlier. "Yeah I remember... I'm Asami by the way," she said extending her hand to her.

Korra softly took her hand and shook it. "Korra," she said letting it go the next. Hoping to speak more with her, Korra grabbed her guitar case and abruptly asked. "Would you like to get a drink with me?"

Asami was surprised by her offer and was going to decline since she was here with her friend. That was until she saw her over at the bar flirting with a guy. "I'd love too," she said with a smile.

* * *

Both get a booth and start to chat. Asami took a seat and pulled her drink closer to her. "You know that song you performed was heartfelt. Everything you said I could feel. Its truly amazing," she said still reeling from how it made her feel.

Korra was taken back by her remarks and smiled. "You really think so?"

"Yes I do. You were incredible up there," she said taking a sip of her wine. Asami wasn't sure if she should ask but was curious. "What inspired you to write a song like that?"

"Experience," Korra said taking a swig of her beer.

Asami could hear the sorrow in her voice all in one word. "Was it a bad break up?"

Korra shrugged her shoulders and licked her lips at the foam that was on her face. "Some what."

"What happened?" Asami asked wanting her to elaborate.

Korra wasn't expecting questions like this but welcomed them. She sat up in her seat and looked her in the eye before answering. "It wasn't healthy for me to be in that relationship. Always being accused of cheating just because I'm bisexual."

Asami had a confused look plastered on her face. "What do you mean?"

Korra leaned a bit forward so she could hear her better and to keep their conversation a bit more private. "Because I'm attracted to both genders... my girlfriend at the time, who is a lesbian; wasn't comfortable with it," she said remembering how annoying it was. "Thinking I would sleep with anyone including my friends. Any male relationships I had kind of diminished because of her," she said thinking on all the friendships she had to drop just to please her. "It was very toxic."

"I think I understand the sanctimonious part now," Asami said with a slight chuckle.

Korra chuckled herself. "Yeah."

Asami didn't want to keep pressing on but her curiosity was gonna kill her. "Does your ex know you write songs about her?"

Korra smiled widely at that and shook her head. "Son of a gun comes to mind."

"What?" Asami asked getting lost again.

"I bet you think this song is about you," she said wondering if she'd get the reference. "You're so vain," she said mentioning another. Korra scratched the back of her neck and smiled. "Carly Simon and Janet Jackson. I recommend both songs. Carly's first then Janet's but... I don't know if she does or doesn't. I don't care if she finds out either," she said meaning it. "We broke up like a year ago so it doesn't mean anything to me anymore. The only reason I wrote that song is because I got a weird text from her the other day saying: still thinking of you and if we could talk," she said sitting back in her seat. "But there's nothing to talk about. I've moved on and so should she," she said picking up her mug and finishing off her beer.

Asami remained quiet for a few moments before speaking again. "Does it help?"

Korra looked up at her confused herself. "What?"

"Writing songs..." Asami said in a low tone of voice.

Korra heard her and leaned forward moving her empty mug out of the way. "Its very therapeutic writing it and playing it. Greatest stress reliever money can't buy," she said sitting back in her seat again. "Key to it is expressing yourself."

Asami looked down at her drink she was still nursing. "I wish I could do that..."

"You could! That's what that open mic sign is there for!" Korra said pointing over at the sign by the stage. She tapped her chest slightly feeling the buzz setting in.

Asami waved it off. "I can't go up there and do that."

Korra raised a brow at her. "Why not?"

Asami was starting to back track her words. "Because I don't know how. I'm not a singer or anything like that."

Korra knew she was making excuses now. "You don't have to be a singer. You could tell a joke. Recite a poem or haiku if you're into that," she said never finding them appealing. "Anything you want."

"I don't know..." Asami said wanting off this subject now.

Korra reached into her pocket and took out her note pad. She slide it across the table to her. "Write something," she said handing her a pen. "Write how you feel and read it aloud."

Asami was about to decline only to feel her hand on top of hers.

"Trust me," Korra said touching her hand. "It helps."

Asami looked down at her hand and felt a surge of chills. "Okay. I'll try," she said looking back up at her.

Korra removed her hand and gave her a nod.

Asami started to jot a few lines down as Korra waved a waitress over for another around of drinks.

Korra was about to start on her next beer when Asami put the pen down.

"I'm finished," Asami stated looking down at the note pad.

"Great!" Korra said getting up from the booth and walking back to the stage. She got up there and grabbed the mic. "We have one more act right over there," she said pointing at the booth Asami was in.

Asami ducked down soon as there was eyes on her.

Korra smiled and continued to speak. "She's a bit shy so I'm going to need you all to give around of applause for Asami!" she said starting to clap herself.

The crowd began to clap in encouragement for her to come up. Asami got up from the booth and walked up to the stage.

Korra waited for her and handed her over the mic. "You got this," she said tapping her lightly on the arm before getting down herself.

Fae was in the corner of the room and shouted her name. "Whooo!"

Asami looked out at the crowd stunned.

Korra stood down in the crowd in front of her. "Read to me!" she said getting her attention. "You got it."

Asami looked down at her and started to read the line she wrote into the microphone. "Love is strange. Love is gain. Love is pain. Love is lame," she said with her eyes reverting back up to the crowd in horror. "The end," she said rushing off the stage.

Everyone began to clap awkwardly with Korra clapping louder than anyone as Asami got off the stage. "That was awesome!" she said coming up to her. "I think I could get that tattooed across my arm or on a mug."

Asami was trying to cover the flushed look on her face as they walked back to there seats. "I never felt so embarrassed and yet so alive at the same time," she said shaking a bit. "It feels so weird."

Korra smiled at her getting the same feeling she did the first time she got up there. "It was great. I can't wait to see what you come up with next time," she said holding her mug of beer up to her as to say cheers.

Asami chuckled at the absurdity of her statement. "Next time? There is no next time."

Korra had a smug expression over take her. "You have a taste for it now. See the blood flushing in your cheeks," she said pointing at them. "You loved it," she said slightly amused.

Fae came up to there booth and stopped short to where Asami was. "You were so cool up there," she said not expecting that out of her. Her smile faded when she saw who was sitting across from her. "Who's your friend?"

Asami showed a half smile at her friends enthusiasm. "This is Korra."

Korra held her hand up as if a teacher was asking who's present.

"Korra this is Fae," Asami said gesturing over to her friend.

Fae gave her a nod and looked back at Asami. "Do you wanna stay because I'm getting ready to go myself," she said pointing over at the exit.

Asami looked over at Korra and back at Fae. "Yeah I'll be out in a few minutes," she said wanting a bit more time to say goodbye first.

"Cool. It was nice meeting you," Fae said to Korra before leaving.

"Same to you.." Korra uttered still a bit giddy from her drink.

Asami turned her attention back to Korra. "I was not expecting this tonight but it was a pleasant surprise."

Korra got comfortable in her seat and smiled. "That it was."

Asami still had the notepad in her hand and took the pen writing her name and number next to her poem. She closed the book and got up from the booth. "Could you walk me out?"

"Sure," Korra said getting up and grabbing her guitar case walking toward the entrance of the place.

* * *

Once outside, Asami handed her her notepad back. "It was nice seeing you again."

Korra leaned up against the door way with a smile. "Likewise," she said taking her notepad in hand.

"Bye," Asami said walking up to where her friend was.

"Bye," Korra said as she watched her walk away. She opened up her note pad seeing the poem she left along with her name and number.

In the car, Asami got a text message from Korra that read: _Love is strange. But there's so much to gain. So bring on the pain. I know it sounds kind of lame. Fin_. with a smiley face attached. That text made her smile in return.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Happy Pride Month! Have fun and stay safe. Later Gladiators!


End file.
